Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for closing the end of an energy cable in a tension. Proof manner whose center axis, containing the transmission elements, is surrounded by a tension proof reinforcement consisting of metal wires, as well as a device manufactured by the method.
Description of Related Art
Electrical cables of all types are closed off by means of appropriate tension proof devices in all those cases in which the cables are to be stretched by means of a tension element for placement in the ground or in cable ducts. Such devices have been known in different embodiments for years. They are called, for example, “tension anchors.” Such tension anchors have different appearances in dependence on the type and size of the cables in which they are mounted. After concluding the pulling procedure they are once again removed from the respective cable, which is then available for an electrical connection by means of further devices.
This procedure is basically also applicable in those cases in which the cable end is to be secured in the assembly position in a predetermined position. This is the case, for example, in wind power plants which are placed in the ocean in the offshore area. Such plants have, for example, at a height of approximately 20 m to 50 m above the ocean floor, a platform up to which an energy cable can be mounted and simultaneously secured thereto. Such a placement method is disclosed, for example, in EP 2 696 123 A1. In this known method, the cable is provided at the placement location with a pulling stocking and is pulled by a pre-mounted pipe up to the platform of a wind power plant on which it is secured by means of the pulling stocking.